Feliz Cumpleaños Aky
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: Un pequeño regalito para nuestra Reina de los Lemon, te queremos mucho!


**_Lamento la tardanza Aky pero no tenia Wifi :( Y tambien lamento que sea cortito, te debo un regalo Rated M xD Espero que te guste :)_**

* * *

"_**¡Sorpresa!"**_

Una chica iba rápidamente en su meca-puma, vestía unos pantalones grises ajustados junto a un cinturón con tubos de hierbas y ungüentos sanatorios, botas de combate negras hasta la rodilla, una blusa manga larga ajustada descubierta de los hombros, poseía guantes sin dedos y Lanzadoras de muñeca en ambos brazos, para completar una capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo además de una capucha que le cubría hasta media nariz dejando ver su boca y parte de sus mejillas, solo se podía ver su vestuario cuando movía los brazos, los que la conocían perfectamente sabían que tenia cabello hasta la barbilla largo de adelante corto de atrás de color achocolatado al igual que sus ojos los cuales siempre brillaban con malicia y algo de picardía o mejor dicho burla.

Parecía muy apurada, una babosa "Granada" salto a su hombro y se sonrieron mutuamente, ambas planeaban algo. Escucharon una meca acercarse y miraron preocupadas hacia la derecha, pero se aliviaron al ver a Pilar. Poseía largo cabello café chocolate el cual caía ondulado hasta un poco más de media espalda, ojos igualmente cafés que mostraban sinceridad y amabilidad, vestía un pantalón ajustado verde camuflado con botas negras, remera musculosa verde militar claro que dejaba ver su ombligo, también usaba una chaqueta del mismo color que su pantalón y un guante de cuero sin dedos en su mano izquierda, su lanzadora era marrón con verde y la traía en el cinturón. Era una chica dulce, valiente, tierna y simpática.

-Hey Pili, ¿Llevas todo?-. Pregunto la encapuchada, su amiga rodo los ojos.

-Por supuesto que sí, Pronto lloriqueo para dejarlo hacer el banquete pero le dije que ya le había pedido ayuda a Mario, por cierto no olvide tu pizza vegetariana-. Agrego con una sonrisa.

-¿Sin aceitunas?-. Pregunto Karem con una ligera sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, Kord fue por el pastel y Aky no se ha enterado de nada-. Aseguro la castaña muy segura.

-Eso espero, mejor nos apuramos antes de que nos vea o comience a sospechar-. Dijo Karem acelerando un poco.

Ambas amigas aceleraron sus mecas hasta llegar a la Cascada de Luz, ahora estaba decorada con algunas telarañas, una larga mesa en donde había un montón de diferentes platillos además de pizzas, Mario se estaba encargando de eso y haría una demostración de Tiros de Truco como regalo para la cumpleañera. Las chicas se bajaron de las mecas y sonrieron ante como estaba quedando el lugar, definitivamente a su amiga le encantaría, Trixie se acerco a ellas con una sonrisa mientras Karem se quitaba la capucha mostrando su rostro y su babosa volvía a convertirse en una Vesátil.

-Qué bueno que llegan, Eli aun no llega pero me llamo diciendo que ya dejo las pistas y viene en camino-. Aviso la pelirroja.

-Perfecto… ¿Y Pronto?-. Pregunto Pilar mirando extrañada a todos lados.

-Está terminando de decorar-. Respondió Trix y para confirmarlo se escucho el disparo de una lanzadora, en eso se escucho el sonido de una meca.

-Hola Ka, hola Pili-. Saludo el chico Shane bajándose de LKE **(Recuerden que así se escribía el nombre de la meca de Eli, sale en el primer episodio ._.)**. Camino hacia las chicas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novia.

-Wow Ka, no has hecho gesto de asco-. Se asombro la castaña mirando a su amiga.

-Créeme, me estoy aguantando, pero si se ponen melosos juro que vomitare-. Le advirtió a la parejita los cuales rieron.- Ahora debemos escoger a alguno que le haga compañía a Akyra para que siga bien las pistas, y creo saber a quién enviar-. Dijo maliciosamente justo cuando Kord llegaba con el pastel y lo dejaba en la mesa más grande.

-Hola a todos-. Saludo el Troll acercándose a donde se encontraban todos.

-Llegas justo a tiempo Kord, tienes que hacer una última cosita minúscula-. Dijo Karem muy inocente.

-Claro, ¿Qué debo hacer?-. Pregunto muy confiado y con una sonrisa.

-Muy fácil mi querido Troll, tu eres el que acompañara a Aky con las pistas-. Respondió como si nada la morena, la sonrisa y confianza del mecánico se esfumaron en menos de un segundo.

-Y-Yo eh… n-no c-creo q-que…-. Estaba diciendo hasta que fue interrumpido y sorprendentemente no fue por Karem.

-Vamos Kord, es tu oportunidad. Además tu planeaste todo esto-. Le alentó Pili con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto amigo, vamos mejoras mecas, juegas Babosa Ball y combates el mal-. Dijo Eli dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Escucha Kord, solo tienes que acompañarla con las pistas y luego cuando estén aquí le podrás confesar lo que sientes-. Dijo Trixie con una sonrisa, su gran amigo azul trago saliva con nerviosismo.

-¡¿Qué dices Kord?!-. Pregunto con entusiasmo la morena de capa.

-No puedo-. Respondió nervioso, todos sus amigos se golpearon la frente con la mano.

-Muy bien pongámoslo de otra manera, o haces lo que te pedimos, o me encargare de subir videos tuyos de bebé por todo BabosaNet-. Amenazo Karem, sus amigos la miraron negando con la cabeza, la actitud de su amiga jamás cambiaria.

-E-Está b-bien, l-lo el Troll tragando saliva, fue a su meca y partió en busca de la cumpleañera, en cuanto se fue la morena se dio cuenta de la mirada de sus amigos.

-Oigan había que convencerlo de una forma u otra-. Justifico cruzándose de brazos.

-Y tú siempre prefieres la otra forma-. Dijo Eli recordando cómo una vez ella también lo amenazo a él.

-Exacto-. Respondió Karem con una sonrisa.

_Con Akyra…_

Una mujer de 18 años de piel tan blanca como la porcelana más delicada, cabello hasta los hombros de un brillante castaño miel suave y sedoso, usaba botas altas, una falda corta con blusa ajustada al cuerpo un poco escotada de color azul junto a una chaqueta negra, usaba una lanzadora de muñeca negra y blanca, y poseía unos ojos violetas muy hermosos. Su nombre era Akyra Stahl y hoy cumplía 19 años **(Se que esa no es tu edad, pero como siempre te ponemos con 18 era obvio que debíamos colocar que cumples 19 xD)**.

Le sorprendía el hecho de no encontrar a ninguno de sus amigos por ningún lado, los había estado buscando y no daban señales de aparecer por ningún lado lo que la decepcionaba un poco, ella esperaba poder estar con ellos. A lo lejos vio una enorme figura azul y supo enseguida de quien se trataba, con una sonrisa algo enamorada corrió para saludarlo y preguntarle sobre los demás, pero cuando se acerco el Troll había desaparecido. Miro hacia todos lados pero no estaba por ningún lado, en cambio había una nota que decía:

"_¿Quieres jugar? Es hora de buscar, espero te guste rebotar, de cumpleaños tú estás. Encuéntranos y una sorpresa hallaras. Busca las pistas que el camino indicaran, un amigo especial te guiara pero respuestas no dará, solo compañía te brindara, una linda recompensa tu tendrás. KTEPKP"_

-Ka y Pili demostrando su facilidad para rimar-. Dijo reconociendo el talento de sus pequeñas amigas.- ¿Asique un amigo me acompañara?

-Sip-. Respondió una voz a su espalda que la sobresalto, volteo encontrándose con un Troll.

-Hola Kord, según esta nota mi "amigo especial" no me daría respuestas-. Comento con una sonrisa, el mecánico se rasco la parte trasera del cuello.

-B-Bueno… yo eh-. El pobrecillo ya no sabía que decir.

-Jajajaja no te preocupes, si tengo que adivinar KTEPKP significa: Kord, Trixie, Eli, Pronto, Ka y Pili. Y tengo que buscar pistas-. Dedujo rápidamente mirando la nota, miro a su compañero quien asintió con una sonrisa.- Debemos ir a Pizza Rebote, andando.

-¿Cómo lo supiste tan rápido?-. Pregunto Kord sorprendido caminando junto a ella.

-Fácil, la nota dice: "espero te guste rebotar" ¿Qué mejor lugar que Pizza Rebote?-. Dijo con una sonrisa de victoria.

Ambos subieron a sus mecas directo al restaurant, en el camino Kord la miraba de reojo al ver como su sedoso cabello ondeaba con el viento, intentaba concentrarse en el camino pero le estaba costando un poco, iban en un silencio que en realidad era bastante cómodo. A Akyra le gustaba la compañía del mecánico, aunque a veces se ponía un poco nerviosa pues se daba cuenta de las miradas que le daba de vez en cuando. Llegaron al famoso restaurant del ex Lanzador de Tiros de Truco, en la puerta había un cartel de "cerrado" y sobre este una nota. Aky la tomo para leerla:

"_¡Bien hecho! La primera pista has encontrado, nuestras felicitaciones te brindamos. Por tu valentía te amamos, un saludo de apoyo de damos, y la pista ya la dimos. Con eso nos despedimos, KTEPKP"_

-Siguiente parada la Caverna Nefasta, más especifico mi casa-. Dijo luego de leer, miro a Kord que gracias a su cara de sorpresa le dio a entender que había acertado.- "Por tu valentía te amamos" Soy as única que vivo en esa "aterradora" caverna… Bueno Ka vive cerca ¿Cierto Creepy?-. Pregunto a su babosa Terror que subió a su hombro, la pequeña asintió.

Dicho esto guardo la nota en su bolsillo y se montaron en las mecas directo a la Caverna Nefasta, para Aky era muy fácil deducir las pistas, desde pequeña fue muy inteligente. Miro a Kord quien parecía algo nervioso, sabía que le daba un poco de miedo aquel lugar pero intentaba hacerse el valiente. Llegaron al lugar y para suerte del Troll la siguiente nota estaba sobre la imagen de calavera que estaba en la entrada, la mujer se acerco sonriendo a tomarla para ver la siguiente pista:

"_Inteligente has sido, el camino has seguido, buscarnos has debido, este juego es divertido como otro que he conocido. Nos vemos al final de este recorrido. KTEPKP"_

-Bien, hora de ir al estadio de Babosa Ball-. Dicho esto volvieron a subirse en las mecas y partieron.

El estadio no quedaba tan lejos por lo que nos le tomaría tanto tiempo llegar. Kord recibió un mensaje donde le preguntaban que tal iban, intento responder sin que Aky se diera cuenta y al parecer funciono, le anuncio a los chicos que ella ya iba por la última pista y que estarían ahí en menos de 10 minutos. Cuando llegaron al enorme estadio de Babosa Ball había una nota pegada a la pared, la mujer la cogió y comenzó a leerla:

"_Este es el final, es hora de parar pues la última acabas de encontrar. A tus amigos encontraras en un lugar especial, si te gusta nadar sabrás exactamente donde están, una linda sorpresa te esperara. KTEPKP"_

-Las palabras clave: Lugar especial, te gusta nadar. Están en la Cascada de Luz-. Dedujo con una rapidez sorprendente, miro a Kord quien le sonrió para hacerle saber que tenía razón.

Volvieron a subir a sus mecas y partieron a toda velocidad, Aky estaba muy emocionada por su sorpresa, no sabía con seguridad que se encontraría exactamente pero estaba segura de que le gustaría. Al mecánico le gustaba verla tan entusiasmada, parecía una niña pequeña y eso la hacía adorable. Al llegar a la entrada de la Cascada, se bajaron de las mecas y Kord tapo los ojos de Akyra con un dedo y la guio hacia el centro del lugar. Luego todos sus amigos se acercaron y entonces saco su dedo de los ojos de la mujer que fue recibida con un enorme "¡SORPRESA!" Lo cual la hizo sonreír de alegría.

-¡Gracias a todos!-. Dijo abrazando a cada uno.

-No fue nada, además nosotros solo ayudamos. Alguien fue quien planeo todo-. Dijo Karem codeando a Kord quien se rasco la nuca nervioso.

-¿Enserio?-. Pregunto Aky con una sonrisa, el Troll sonrió con nerviosismo y asintió. Para su sorpresa ella se acerco y le abrazo.- Gracias-. Dijo sin separarse. **(Advertencia: Esto se pondrá cursi y meloso, personas con diabetes se les recomienda discreción)**.

-D-De nada, y-yo q-quería decirte algo-. Dijo Kord correspondiendo el abrazo, Aky se separo un poco para poder mirarle.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?-. Pregunto con curiosidad y un ligero rubor al darse cuenta de la cercanía.

En vez de responder la pregunta Kord acorto la poca distancia que los separaba conectando sus labios con los de ella, al principio se sorprendió pero luego dejando que sus emociones la guiaran correspondió aquel dulce beso posando sus manos en las mejillas del Troll el cual la sujeto más firmemente de la cintura. Ambos se perdieron en su propio mundo sin darse cuenta de que justo en el momento en el que se besaron la Cascada comenzó a iluminar todo el lugar, el cuadro de la parejita se veía tan lindo que Trixie no pudo evitar sacar su cámara para primero tomar una foto y luego comenzar a grabar las expresiones de sus amigos, se sorprendió de ver a Karem tan tranquila.

-Wow Ka, ellos están melosos y tu no pareces asqueada-. Comento la pelirroja.

-Supongo que me estoy acostumbrando… creo que no-. Admitió finalmente sujetándose el estomago.

El resto del día se la pasaron muy bien y se divirtieron con los Trucos de Mario que la mayoría del tiempo golpeaban a Pronto, Kord y Aky se convirtieron en pareja oficial y el resto del día no se separaron por nada, estaban abrazaditos el uno con el otro y parecía que seguirían así toda la vida. Para Aky fue uno de los muchos cumpleaños maravillosos que le quedaban, y sabia que el próximo sería mucho mejor ahora que estaba definitivamente con Kord.

* * *

_**Otra vez lamento lo cortito y como dije antes te prometo una Rated M x3 Espero que te haya gustado BYE!**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
